4SOS
by chocoherseys
Summary: Musik dan cinta, memang dua kata yang terkadang saling berkaitan. Begitupun juga dengan Uchiha Sasuke dan Namikaze Naruto. "If music be the food of love, play on." -William Shakespeare


**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: M**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Warning: OOC, Uncensored Words, Typos, BL, BxB, Boys Love**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 1**

**AUTHOR POV**

Terlihat seorang pemuda tampan yang tampak sedang berkonsentrasi penuh dengan gitar berwarna hitam yang berada dipangkuannya. Terkadang ia memetik beberapa _chords_ dengan jari-jari dinginnya. Tak jarang pula sesekali ia menulis sesuatu pada beberapa lembaran kertas yang ada dihadapannya dengan sebuah pulpenhitam yang ia letakkan tepat disamping dimana lembaran-lembaran kertas itu diletakkan oleh sang empunya.

Disana, pada lembaran-lembaran tersebut terlihat ada beberapa coretan pulpen. Pertanda bahwa sang pemuda sesekali salah menorehkan tulisannya itu.

"_This is gonna be perfect!_" desisnya. Kemudian bibirnya terlihat mengeluarkan senyuman tipis, bahkan sangat tipis untuk disebut senyuman.

Merasa bahwa apa yang ia sedang kerjakan sudah sempurna, kemudian pemuda tampan itu mengumpulkan lembaran kertas tersebut. Lalu ia memasukan kertas tersebut kedalam sebuah amplop coklat dan melipat amplop tersebut dengan hati-hati. Tak lupa ia pun menorehkan sesuatu diujung amplop tersebut dengan spidol hitam yang saat ini ia genggam.

_**U. S.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**A Week Later…..**_

Seorang pemuda berperawakan tampan sekaligus manis dengan piercing dibibir mungilnya terlihat sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok dekat pintu sebuah toko alat musik, _beanie_ berwarna abu-abu dengan lambang _BOY LONDON-_nya itu menutupi kepalanya dan hanya menyisakan sedikit rambut pirang kebanggaannya. Pemuda itu sesekali mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya, sebuah _hardcase_ gitar berwarna hitam dengan gitar didalamnya pun ia genggam ditangan kirinya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya ia masukan kedalam kantong celana _ripped skinny jeans_ hitamnya itu.

Pemuda itu sedang mencari seseorang tidak, tepatnya menunggu seseorang.

Tak lama kemudian, tak jauh disebrang jalan ada sebuah mobil hitam yang berhenti guna menepi dan sang kemudi membunyikan klakson mobil seraya memberi tanda kepada sang pemuda itu untuk berjalan kearahnya. Dan sang pemuda itu pun tak urung langsung bergegas berjalan menghampiri mobil tersebut, lalu masuk kedalamnya.

Sebuah dengusan kesal pun keluar dari mulut sang pemuda itu.

'_BRAAAAAK_' bunyi pintu mobil yang ditutup dengan kasar, siapa lagi jika bukan ulah si pemuda pirang yang tampak terlihat kesal saat ini.

"_I've told you to hurry to pick me up! I think we're gonna be late for the show _Teme!" Ucap sang pemuda pirang kesal seraya meletakkan hardcase gitar kesayangan miliknya itu dibangku penumpang.

"Hn." Gumam sang kemudi yang tak lain adalah seorang pemuda tampan berambut raven dengan tato disekujur tangan kiri dan _piercing_ di alis mata sebelah kiri, kacamata hitam pun bertengger dibatang hidungnya yang mancung itu.

"_Yeah whatsoever you Asshole!_" Ucap sang pemuda pirang lagi.

"Hn, _I love you too _Dobe_._" Balas sang pemuda raven sambil menyeringai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Perjalanan menuju tempat tujuan mereka berdua memakan waktu kurang lebih 20 menit, mobil yang mereka tumpangi berhenti disebuah taman kota yang lumayan besar untuk dikatakan sebagai taman kota. Terlihat sebuah panggung besar berdiri kokoh di tengah-tengah pengunjung yang sudah memadati area taman kota tersebut. Ditiap sisi kanan dan kiri panggung pun terdapat layar besar yang sengaja dipasang oleh pihak panitia.

Setiap tahun memang selalu diadakan festival ditaman kota tersebut, sang walikota sengaja membuat acara tahunan seperti ini. Di festival tersebut ada banyak penjual makanan, baju, maupun aksesoris. Diantara para pengunjung yang datang pada festival tersebut, terlihat banyak sekali remaja putri yang memadati daerah disekitar panggung besar tersebut.

Sepertinya festival tahunan tersebut sudah dimulai, bisa dilihat dari layar besar didekat panggung tersebut menayangkan bahwa sedang berlangsungnya pertunjukan dari salah satubintang tamu diatas panggung yang sedang menghibur para pengunjung yang datang.

Sang kemudi pun segera memarkirkan mobilnya ditempat parkir khusus yang sudah disediakan oleh pihak panitia festival. Lalu kedua remaja pirang dan raven tersebut keluar dari mobil hitam yang mereka tumpangi sambil membawa _hardcase_ gitar mereka masing-masing. Mereka pun segera melangkahkan kaki mendekati beberapa tenda putih yang berdiri dibelakang panggung. Banyak sekali panitia yang sedang berlalu-lalang mengatur jalannya festival tersebut.

Mereka berdua berhenti didepan tenda putih bertuliskan _**4SOS **_yang dicetak__pada selembar kertas putih yang ditempel pada tenda putih tersebut, mereka pun bergegas memasuki tenda putih itu.

Didalam tenda putih tersebut sudah ada dua orang yang menunggu kedatangan pemuda pirang dan raven tersebut. Seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan tato 'ai' dikeningnya yang sedang duduk santai dikursi lipat, sebuah _bass _berwarna merahpun berada disampingnya. Dan seorang pemuda berambut jabrik, yang mempunyai tato segitiga terbalik dikedua pipinya dengan kedua _stickdrum_ ditangannya.

"Kalian lama sekali!" Protes sang pemuda jabrik sambil memainkan _stickdrum-_nya itu.

"_Ask to this asshole guy beside me_." Jawab sang pemuda pirang masam, lalu ia mendudukan dirinya pada kursi lipat yang sudah disediakan. Begitu juga dengan pemuda raven, mereka berdua duduk kemudian membuka _hardcase_ gitar mereka masing-masing guna menyiapkan gitar mereka untuk pertunjukkan mereka sebentar lagi.

Tepat beberapa menit kemudian seorang panitia masuk kedalam tenda mereka berempat.

"Maaf mengganggu, lima menit lagi kalian akan tampil. Jadi bisakah kalian sekarang menuju backstage untuk bersiap-siap?" Ucap panitia festival tersebut dengan senyuman ramahnya.

"Baiklah." Jawab pemuda jabrik dengan ceria.

"Hn." Gumam si pemuda raven.

"_Yeay!" _Sorak sang pemuda pirang dengan lantangnya sambil memamerkan senyuman khasnya.

Sedangkan sang pemuda berambut merah hanya diam saja sembari mengambil _bass_ kesayangannya itu.

Mereka berempat berjalan mengikuti panitia festival yang memanggil mereka tadi, sesampainya mereka di_backstage._ Pemuda pirang itu segera mengecek gitar listrik yang dibawanya, begitupun juga dengan sang raven. Pemuda berambut merah pun ikut melakukan hal serupa pada _bass_ yang ia bawa. Sedangkan pemuda jabrik tersebut hanya memainkan _stickdrum_ ditangannya.

Setelah mereka rasa persiapan sudah sempurna, mereka berempat pun langsung membuat lingkaran kecil. Mereka berempat saling berlangkulan, kemudian menutup mata mereka masing-masing. Mereka berdoa terlebih dahulu sebelum memulai pertunjukan.

"Kami-sama, tolong lancarkan pertunjukan kami. Lancarkanlah jalan menuju cita-cita terbesar kami. Amin." Ucap pemuda pirang tersebut.

Kemudian mereka saling menatap satu sama lain, lalu menganggukan kepala masing-masing secara serempak. Tak lama pembawa acara pun meneriakan nama mereka, yang langsung disambut suara teriakan-teriakan para pengunjung yang hadir.

"KITA SAMBUT 4SOS!" Teriak sang pembawa acara tersebut.

Naiklah keempat pemuda tampan tersebut keatas panggung, kemunculan mereka berempat diatas panggung diiringi oleh suara-suara remaja putri yang memang mengagumi keempat pemuda tersebut.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa Naru!"

"Sasuke-kun kyaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Gaara-kun lihat kemari kyaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Kibaaaaaaa kyaaaaaa itu Kibaaaaa!"

Begitulah bunyi teriakan-teriakan remaja putri yang lumayan menyakitkan telinga.

Keempat pemuda tampan yang dielu-elukan namanya itupun bersiap ditempat mereka masing-masing, sang pemuda pirang dengan gitar _orange_ berada ditengah panggung, sang raven disebelah kiri si pirang dengan gitar hitamnya, pemuda bertato 'ai' dengan _bass_nya berada disamping kanan si pirang, serta si pemuda jabrik berada dibelakang _drum_ kebanggaannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka berempat adalah _4 Suns of Summer_ atau biasa disingkat dengan _4SOS_, mereka adalah _band_ yang akhir-akhir ini sedang melejit namanya. Mereka terkenal melalui salah satu media sosial _youtube, _mereka berempat pun sempat tak menyangka bahwa antusias para pengguna media sosial tersebut sangat besar ketika melihat _video cover_ yang sering mereka _upload_.

_4 Suns of Summer_ ini terdiri dari empat pemuda yang memiliki wajah tampan serta kreatifitas yang tidak bisa diremehkan dalam bermusik. Namikaze Naruto, pemuda berambut pirang ini memegang posisi sebagai _lead vocal_ sekaligus _ryhthm guitaris_ pada 4SOS. Sedangkan posisi _lead_ _vocal_ dan _lead guitaris _diisi oleh sang pemuda raven bertato Uchiha Sasuke, posisi _bassist _dan _backing vocal_ dipegang oleh Sabaku Gaara. Dan posisi _drummer_ diambil alih oleh Inuzuka Kiba. Mereka berempat sepakat jika ada dua orang vokalis, karena mereka pikir itu akan membuat band mereka terlihat lebih menarik.

Suara petikan melodi gitar mengawali pertunjukan mereka, Sasuke memetik melodi gitar hitamnya. Kemudian tak lama suara khas Naruto pun mengalun melantunkan lirik lagu yang akan mereka bawakan. Bersamaan dengan gebukan _drum_ Kiba, dan suara betotan _bass_ dari Gaara.

_**You call me up,  
It's like a broken record**_

Naruto bernyanyi sambil ikut memainkan gitar hitam dengan corak orange miliknya itu. Hari ini ia memakai kaos tak berlengan berwarna hitam kesukaannya bertuliskan "_IDIOT_", dipadukan dengan _ripped skinny jeans_ hitam serta sepatu _vans_ hitamnya melekat pada kakinya. Jangan lupa _beanie_ abu-abunya masih setia melindungi rambut pirang kebanggaannya.

_**Saying that your heart hurts  
That you never get over him getting over you.**_

_**And you end up crying  
And I end up lying  
'Cause I'm just a sucker for anything that you do.**_

Suara Sasuke pun mengambil alih suara Naruto untuk menyanyikan bait tiap bait lagu tersebut. Gitar kesayangannya yang berwarna hitam itu menggantung dilehernya, dengan _strap guitar_ berwarna hitam melekat pada gitarnya tersebut. Kacamata hitamnya pun masih setia bertengger pada hidung bangirnya.

_**And when the phone call finally ends,  
You say, "Thanks for being a friend,"  
And we're going in circles again and again**_

Suara serak dan berat khas milik Sasuke pun masih terdengar, sedangkan Naruto sedang berjalan-jalan disekitar panggung sambil terus memainkan gitarnya. Dan terkadang memamerkan senyum lima jarinya itu. Gebukan _drum_ dari Kiba pun makin menggebu, serta betotan _bass_ Gaara pun makin menambah keriuhan suasana.

_**I dedicate this song to you,  
The one who never sees the truth,  
That I can take away your hurt, heartbreak girl  
Hold you tight straight through the day light  
I'm right here. When you gonna realize?  
That I'm your cure, heartbreak girl?**_

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SASUKE-KUN MARRY MEEEEEE"

"KYAAAAAAAAA NARU TERSENYUM KEPADAKUUUUUU!"

"KYAAAAAAAAA LIHAT KIBA TERLIHAT SEXY DENGAN KERINGATNYA ITU AH KYAAAAAA"

"GAARA KYAAAAAAAA KYAAAAAAAA AKU TIDAK KUAT KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Begitulah teriakan-teriakan para penonton yang didominasi oleh para remaja putri yang entah mendapatkan kekuatan darimana untuk berteriak sekencang itu.

_**I bite my tongue but I wanna scream out  
You could be with me now  
But I end up telling you what you wanna hear  
But you're not ready and it's so frustrating  
He treats you so bad and I'm so good to you it's not fair.**_

Kemudian musik pun terhenti dan hanya menyisakan suara merdu milik Naruto.

_**And when the phone call finally ends  
You say, "I'll call you tomorrow at 10,"  
And I'm stuck in the friend zone again and again  
**_

Musik pun kembali berbunyi, gebukan drum Kiba membuat suasana semakin riuh. Suara dari Sasuke dan Naruto mengalun dengan laras selaras dengan musik yang mereka mainkan.

_**I dedicate this song to you,  
The one who never sees the truth,  
That I can take away your hurt, heartbreak girl.  
Hold you tight straight through the day light,  
I'm right here. When you gonna realize  
That I'm your cure, heartbreak girl?**_

Kini suara khas milik Sasuke kembali mengalun dengan indah.

_**I know someday it's gonna happen  
And you'll finally forget the day you met him**_

Pada saat Sasuke menyanyikan lirik lagu tersebut, tiba-tiba Naruto mendekatkan diri pada Sasuke sambil terus memainkan gitarnya. Sasuke yang melihat Naruto mendekat pun seakan tidak peduli, ia masih terus bernyanyi sambil memainkan gitar.

'Cup' Naruto mengecup pipi kanan Sasuke.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"SASUNARUUUUUUU!"

"OH TUHAN AKU BUTUH TISSUUUUUUUUUU"

"SASUNARU KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Begitulah teriakan para penonton yang melihat adegan tersebut, mereka semakin riuh meneriaki nama mereka berdua. Sasuke dan Naruto memang selalu menunjukan kemesraan mereka diatas panggung, itu membuat para fans menjuluki mereka dengan "SasuNaru" bahkan mereka pun membentuk klub sasunaru _lovers_.

_**Sometimes you're so close to your confession,  
I gotta get it through your head  
That you belong with me instead**_

Pada bagian inilah suara betotan _bass_ dari Gaara terdengar begitu menonjol, Gaara memainkan _bass_ merahnya dengan semangat dan sesekali mengeluarkan seringaian menawannya kepada pada gadis yang sedang berjingkrak-jingkrak mengikuti dentuman musik. Dan hal tersebut pula yang membuat mereka semakin histeris.

_**I dedicate this song to you,  
The one who never sees the truth,  
That I can take away your hurt, heartbreak girl.  
Hold you tight straight through the day light,  
I'm right here. When you gonna realize  
That I'm your cure, heartbreak girl?**_

_**I dedicate this song to you,  
The one who never sees the truth,  
That I can take away your hurt, heartbreak girl.  
Hold you tight straight through the day light,  
I'm right here. When you gonna realize  
That I'm your cure, heartbreak girl?  
**_

_**(Heartbreak Girl – 5 Seconds of Summer)**_

Suara betotan _bass_ Gaara dan tepuk tangan serta riuh teriak para penonton, mengakhiri penampilan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**After Perform….**_

Mereka berempat kini sedang beristirahat didalam tenda putih yang semula mereka gunakan untuk beristirahat, Kiba terlihat sedang focus pada ponselnya. Begitu juga Gaara, sedangkan Naruto tengah duduk dipangkuan Sasuke sambil berusaha membujuk Sasuke agar mau berfoto dengannya.

"Oh ayolah Teme… _please_ sekali saja ya?" Bujuk Naruto sambil menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan mautnya itu.

"No Dobe." Tolak Sasuke sambil memeluk pinggang Naruto yang duduk dipangkuannya.

"_Please_…." Mohon Naruto sekali lagi.

"No." Jawab Sasuke lagi.

Mendengar jawaban Sasuke tersebut Naru pun menggembungkan kedua pipinya, itu membuat Sasuke gemas dengan tingkah _band-mate_ nya itu. Sifat Naru pun bisa berubah-ubah, terkadang ia manja seperti anak kecil tetapi terkadang bisa bersikap dingin melebihi dinginnya sifat Sasuke maupun Gaara.

"Hn…. Here you go bitchy." Ucap Sasuke sambil mengambil ponsel Naru dari tangan sang empu, ia juga sudah tidak tahan melihat Naru yang cemberut.

Naru pun mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke mengarahkan wajahnya tepat dihadapan wajah Naru. Kemudian ia pun mengarahkan ponsel Naru untuk memulai membidik foto dirinya dan Naru, tangannya yang lain meraba wajah Naru. Berusaha menghapus jarak yang tercipta diantara keduanya.

"Gimme my backstage kiss Dobe…." Ucap Sasuke berbisik.

Didetik berikutnya pun kedua bibir pemuda tersebut sudah menyatu dan saling memagut satu sama lainnya, dan membuat suara-suara aneh yang berasal dari kedua bibir mereka tersebut.

'_Clik' _suara ponsel Naru yang berhasil membidik foto mereka berdua.

Kemudian mereka berdua pun menyudahi acara saling memagut bibir yang memang sering mereka lakukan itu, lalu Sasuke pun mengembalikan ponsel milik Naru kepada sang empu.

"Idiot." Ucap Naru kepada Sasuke sambil tersenyum ketika melihat fotonya dengan Sasuke yang sedang berciuman tadi.

Seringai pun muncul diwajah tampan milik pemuda Uchiha tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Halo Choco kembali^^**

**Maafkan Choco, Choco kembali dengan membawa cerita baru. Semoga para readers suka!**

**Untuk kelanjutan dari Between You and I, Coffe, Tattoo and The Baby akan Choco post secepatnya.**

**Choco tunggu reviewnya^^**


End file.
